Harry Potter and the Mechanical Dolphin of Doom
by PendragonsSword
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione take a trip to America and encounter who else...Voldemort!
1. Part 1: Vero Beach

**PART I : VERO BEACH**

One stormy night, Voldemort and Wormtail stood by the balcony of the beachside restuarant in Vero Beach, Florida. They were plotting something. Noone knew what because they didn't know Voldemort and Wormtail were there. People just knew they were plotting something. Because Voldemort always plots things. Evil things. Thing against Harry Potter the boy of the prophecy, the boy who lived , the boy with powers given to him when Voldemort tried to kill him. Meanwhile a hundred miles away on a plane in the air Harry Potter sat beside his girlfriend Ginny Weasly. Across the aisle sat Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. They were in deep agurment about S.P.E.W.

"Hey guys!" Ginny called to them

"What?" they both asked at the same time

With that being said Hermione and Ron glanced at eachother then turned back to Ginny both red in the face.

"You two need to grow up. Anyway, we're almost here." said Ginny

" Where?" Hermione said

" Vero Beach." replied Ginny impatiently

" Oh , well okay is that good?" asked Hermione " I was rather enjoying the plane ride."

" Everyone knows why. " smirked Ginny

" No they don't 'cause I don't even -know -why."

By then everyone on the plane was staring at her. Just then the t.v. came on to toon disney.

" Hey look the Time Warp Trio is on!" yelled Ron " _everyday we like to play, with our play dough and our clay. When there's a mystery hangin' you can count on the TIME WARP TRIO!"_

By then everyone on the plane was staring at Ron.

He noticed this. " What?" he said " Noone on here watches the time warp trio?"

"Uh- please excuse him," said Hermione holding back her laughter " He has mental issues. No offense Ron."

"Is that my teddy bear?" asked Ron trying but failing to entertain the crowd with Hermione's lie

"Uh - Ron you can stop it now." said Hermione

" Sorry and thanks for having my back." realizing the truth of what Hermione did " And thanks for making me look like a durn fool!"

"Sarcasim, Ron is not a foreign language to me."

"I wasn't being sarcastic !"

"Well I wouldn't've known that now would I? After all your whole life revolves around being sarcastic!"

"It does not!" yelled Ron

"Oh yes your right, how could I forget? Your life revolves around being sarcastic _and_ the Time Warp Trio!"

"YOU-!" Ron stopped lost for words

"Oh yeah I know." said Hermione " Just get over it Ronald, you've got the whole planes eyes on you."

"I don't really care." said Ron in a dangerously low voice "You know why? Because I'm to busy arguing with a thickheaded know-it-all."

*cricket* *cricket*

Everyone was watching them intently waiting to see what would happen. Like a movie only...better.

"Fine then Ronald. If you think I'm a thick headed know-it-all, then that must make you a crackhead for talking to me. In fact your seven years of bad luck is about to start because you cracked my mirror!"

All the women on the plane started cheering. Ron and Hermione turned toward everyone with startled looks on their faces.

"Right. Didn't see you guys." said Hermione eyeing them "Just a drama skit we're doing. Stay here cause the juiciest part is yet to come."

"Right just all you people go back to picking your nose and staring at the tv." said Ron " Go on what are you waiting for?"

Everyone went back to their usual reading or nose picking.

"We'll continue this later." whispered Hermione

"You betcha." came the answer

over the intercom the pilot let the passengers know that they'd be landing in 10min.

"So fasten' your seatbelts and hold on tight." said the flight attendent in a false good mood voice.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

the plane landed and Harry,Ron,Hermione and Ginny got off .

Harry, Ron and Hermione took a trolley to the hotel on Vero beach .

"I guess this is it."said Ron unenthusiastically

"Yeah, guess so." said Hermione half heartedly

" Come on you two it's not so bad. Hey I'll bet the inside is nice." said Harry "Can't you two get along? Honestly I'll stick you two outside before I let my vacation get ruined."

"You wouldn't dare Harry and you know it." said Hermione testily

"Oh wouldn't I?" replied Harry with a snicker

pulling out wand " No you wouldn't because I just learned a knew hoax and I've been dying to try it out. And unless Ron steps on my nerves and goes first you wil be my guinea pig."

"Fine, okay whatever just comon." leaning toward Ron " Talk about anger management , and I thought Voldemort had issues."

"I heard that." said Hermione

"Didn't say nothing."

**2 hours later** they all got done touring the city and were riding back on a tour bus.

"Enlighten me you two why are we here in the first place?" asked Ron

"We're looking for my aunts old foot massager." said Hermione sarcastically

Ron must have missed the sarcasm because he said " Oh. But why did Harry and I come?"

Hermione threw up her hands and turned to Harry " I give up. And I thought you were dumb."

"Hey!" said Harry " Whose saved your guyes skins ...one...two ...three... four...-"

"Okay! Okay I get it!" said Hermione laughing " So you've saved us from big evil Voldemort. But who was it,might I add, that got you two dope heads through the stuff that requiered brains?"

Ron replied jokingly "I don't know."

"Course you don't." said Ginny rolling her eyes

"That would be yours truly." said Hermione "I am the brightest witch of our age you know."

Just then they realized a lady,who had ridden the same plane as them, was staring at them.

Hermione looked at her smiled and said "It's a scene from one of the plays we're in."

The woman hesitated and said " Ya'lls in a lotta play ain't cha?"

Harry and Ron smiled at her then leaned toward Hermione "Translation please." said Ron

"She asked if we're in a lot of plays.'' responded Hermione

"And what did you tell her?'' asked Harry

"I told her that we are part of a theatrical thespians traveling group."

"What?" said Ron in disbelief

Hermione sighed and turned her attention to Ron " It's our undercover for while we're in America. Chapeese?"

"Gazuntight."said Harry

"Very funny." said Hermione

"Oh!Sure Harry gets a complement and I don't. Not fair." complained Ron

"Oh you want a complement do you Ron? Well I've got one for you." started Hermione "Your denser then I thought."

"Thanks-Hey! That isn't a complement!"started Ron

"Well. Maybe your not so dense." said Hermione

"Hey you two could we just go get our room."asked Harry annoyed

"Ofcourse anything to escape Ron's sarcasticness" exclaimed Hermione

"Oh I would think being as smart as you are Hermione that you would know '_sarcasticness_' isn't a word!"

said Ron

"Well I made it a word."said Hermione

''Comon you two I'm getting hot."said Harry

Soon they entered the cool Hotel lobby where they found a young teen girl reading a book. She looked up as they entered and a smile lit up her face.

"Hi I'm Emia. How can I help you?" said Ginny

"Hi we're checking in." said Ginny who had been quiet the whole time during Ron and Hermione's arguement

"Ok what's is your group name?" asked Emia flashing Ron a smile

"HPHGRWGW."said Hermione " Those are our initials."

"Ah yes here it is." said the girl marking out their names "You'll be staying in a jointed room. Rooms 2 and 3. The best in the hotel. Ocean view. Big your own private portion of the beach."

"Cool. Lets go" said Hermione

"Here's your key." said Emia

"Thanks." said Ron in a starry eyed way

They exited the lobby and walked toward their room. All of a sudden a teenage boy shoved Hermione clear off the sidewalk. She lost her balance but didn't fall.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" said Hermione

"No! You watch your back." said the boy scoffing

" How rude." replied Hermione " People in this country need a LESSON IN MANNERS!" said Hermione loud enough so everyone in the parking lot stared at her. That is Harry and Ron Ginny stared at her.

Harry turned to Ron and whispered "That girls got gut."

Ron replied " And you wonder why I dislike her so much."

Hermione pretended not to hear this.

They finally got to their rooms and put away their luggage. Hermione and Ginny in one room and Ron and Harry in the other. Then they went out onto the deck. Harry and Ron came out in their bathing suits ready to swim.

"Ready for a dip?" asked Harry

"Sure." said Ron

"See you two later I just want to enjoy the sunset and...-" Hermione cut off her sentence short and grinned mischeviously at Ginny

"Stare at all the hot guys. Right?" finished Ginny

"Ginny! You know your taken." said Harry

"Oh comon I can at least act like I'm single." said Ginny playfully

"Whatever. You confuse me Gin. Comon 's act like we're single."

"Why act? I am single." said Ron

Harry pushed him in the sand.

"That hurts you know." said Ron wiping sand out of his eyes.

***TWO HOURS LATER***

All four teens were sitting in Hermione and Ginny's room eating pizza.

"yum this is good."said Ron

"Tastes ok to me I guess." said Ginny

"Looks scruptious."said Harry

"I think it tastes like tofu pizza." replied Hermione

Harry was just about to take a bite when Hermione said that.

"And I just lost my appetite." said Harry laying down his slice of pizza

"Are you going to eat that?" asked Ron

"Ew Ron you're so gross." said Hermione

"What'd I do?" he asked

"I dunno." replied Harry shrugging

"Ginny, do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" asked Hermione

"Sure." she replied

***ON THE BEACH***

Hermione and Ginny were talking about Hogwarts, and where they thought Voldemort was. Soon they noticed it was gettin dark. So they headed back.

***Back the room***

Hermione yawned " I think I'm going to turn in."

Ginny yawned "Me too."

"Goodnight you guys. Don't stay up to late." said Hermione

" Oh, don't worry 'bout us." replied Ron winking Harry

"I saw that!" exclaimed Hermione

"Just go to bed. Don't worry your pretty little head." said Harry

"Goodnight guys. Keep it down too." yawned Ginny

***NEXT MORNING***

Hermione was walking on the beach. It had been a restless night for her. She didn't sleep a wink. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming toward her.

"Oy! You wait up!" someone's voice called out

Hermione turned to see a familar looking boy standing a few feet away. "What do you want?" she asked

Just then she realized that he was the mean bugger that knocked into her without the slightest hint of apologizing.

"What's your name?" he asked her demanding an answer .

"Why should I tell you? I don't know who you are or what you want."said Hermione coldly

"My name's Sre'am. " he said

"Well Sre'am. Why should I give you my name?" asked Hermione stepping back

"Because your in danger."

"Of what."she replied suspiciously

"I don't know but you are." he pressed on "Are you traveling with anyone?"

"Yes." she answered

"Stay with them. Don't go into the water alone!" he said

"What-."

"Don't ask questions. Just trust me." he started to leave

"Wait!"

Sre'am stopped and turned

"That's it. You, a stranger, comes up to me and tells me I'm in danger? Why should I listen to you?" Hermione asked angrily

"Just... do it."

He turned and ran down the beach. Hermione watch him go until he was but a speck in the distance.

She started walking back to the hotel but decided to sit for a little while on the beach.

***MEANWHILE BACK AT THE HOTEL***

Harry and Ron woke up to Ginny knocking on their door.

"Time for up!" said Ginny loudly

Back in their room Ron and Harry were just about to go into Ginny/Hermione's room when again they heard a sharp voice break the silence.

"Hurry up you two breakfast is getting cold." said Ginny

"You know what? I think she oddly reminds me of your mother." said Harry

"Oddly? She is just like my mother when my mother isn't around." chuckled Ron "Then when my mother is around she a perfect little bugger that she is."

They walked into Ginny's room. Soon they were all seated at the small kitchenette table. Half way through breakfast Harry voiced both his and Ron's thought: "Where's Hermione?" he asked

"I don't know. I think she went for a walk. She wasn't here when I got up." Ginny said not giving it a second thought

"Oh." replied Harry

After breakfast Ron decided to go and look for Hermione. He walked along until finally he saw a lone figure on the beach walking. It stopped. Ron walked toward it. Then suddenly it plopped itself onto the sand and stared out to the ocean. As he got closer his guess was confirmed. There was Hermione sitting on the beach alone. So Ron took a few steps closer before he heard: "I hope you didn't come back to bother me Sre'am."

She turned around and spotted Ron there standing a few feet from her looking puzzled.

"Oh it's you." she said sighing with relief

"Yeah me. What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked

"Just thinking." she replied

there was an awkward silence.

"Beautiful day out isn't it?" said Ron

"Yeah."

There was another pause

" Um... You want to sit down?" asked Hermione

Without out responding Ron sat down next to her. They both sat there not talking but listening to the waves break on the shore. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"Ron can you keep a secret?" Hermione said

"Sure." he replied confused "Why?"

"I was just wondering."she said

"Oh well I think I'm going to go back up to the hotel."

"Alright. Tell Ginny I'll be right up."

He hesitated then finally turned and walked toward the hotel. Hermione watched him go. She turned her head to look back at the ocean but spotted something to her left. It was a speck in the distance coming closer. It was running toward her.

"Hmm... Must be someone jogging on the beach." Hermione said trying but failing to reassure herself

She look at the ocean and shivered. Suddenly the sun went behind a cloud and the sky turned from blue to a dull gray color. Hermione wished Ron had stayed with her. For reasons she couldn't explain she was frightened. She looked back at the thing in the distance. It was no longer a speck. It had taken the shape of a

human. And she could see that it definetly wasn't a jogger. For as it got closer she could see the determination on its face. Suddenly she knew she had to go. So she got up and started walking toward the hotel. Then it started raining. Hermione walked quicker. Then it started pouring. She started running. The person was getting closer. Hermione took another step, concentrating on getting to the hotel. She started to run faster. But she couldn't. Her feet wouldn't let her. She forced herself to stay calm trying again to walk. She looked back at the person who now was so close she could see the evil smile on his lips. _It can't be. _she thought_ I have to try again._ So she tried but failed. Finally she came to the worse conclusion possible. _ He's a wizard._ Hermione took a deep breath. He was two hundred feet from her. She could see that he was young possibly not much older than she. When he reached Hermione didn't say anything for a minute.

Then finally he said "Hello". The last thing she saw was him raising a wand. Then darkness.

***Back at the Hotel***

Harry and Ginny were eating lunch and talking while Ron stared out the window.

"Where do you think Hermione is?" asked Ron trying to hide the worry in his voice

"What do you mean?" replied Ginny "I'm sure she's ok."

"Don't worry about it Ron. Come and have some lunch." said Harry

Ron hesitated then sat down at the table " I want to know why she's not back yet." said Ron "She told me that she'd be right back."

"What are you suggesting-?" started Ginny

"I think somethings happened." interuppted Ron

"Like...what?" said Ginny wearily

"I don't know but I think it's bad." he replied

***Meanwhile*  
**Hermione groaned. _where am I?_ she asked herself.

"You're awake I see."

Hermione jumped. She turned to see a young boy in his late teens leaning against the wall of her cell.

"Who are you?" she trying to sit up

She groaned and leaned back. Her head felt like it was being split in two.

"Ow! Why is my head hurting so bad?" she asked herself

"The spell hasn't quite worn off." said the boy

"Who are you?" Hermione asked again

"Well you seem to be more interested in who I am rather then why you're here." chuckled the boy

Hermione managed a smile "That was my next question."

"My name's Nikavo." he said holding out a hand to help her up

She hesitated before taking it. "Well Nikavo. Why am I here."

"Because Sre'am felt you would not heed his warning. So I captured you." Nikavo paused then continued "But know that I don't intend to harm you."

"I was thinking about not listenting to his warning. But then what's the harm in being cautious? So I was going to heed it." said Hermione with growing anger "Beside it's my life. You had no right-"

"Silencio!"

Hermione fell back surprised. _So he is a wizard_. she thought.

"Now tell me something...Hermione. Why are you angry with me?" asked Nikavo "I've done nothing but try and protect you."

Nikavo muttered the countercurse 'tatovia' releasing Hermione from the spell

Realizing that she'd gotten her voice back, Hermione stood up.

"How would you feel if some stranger told you, you were in danger?" asked Hermione "I'm sure you'd be weary of them as well."

"You have a good point there." exclaimed Nikavo "But perhaps you should stay here until the danger has passed."

"No please! My friends will be worried sick."pleaded Hermione " I have to let them know I'm ok."

"These friends you speak of. Are they gifted like you?"

"Maybe." hesitated Hermione "Why?"

"I was thinking that perhaps you know someone by the name of Harry Potter."

Hermione did her best to look like she didn't know who he was talking about. "No I don't know him."

"Ah-huh. Then why did my sister see you sitting with him and two others on the beach?"

"Why do you want to know. This is so absurd! I can take care of myself. Please Nikavo. If I feel I'm in danger I'll come back here. Whereever here is." said Hermione looking around

"I will hold you to your promise. You are,by the way, under the ocean so I'm afraid you could not get here alone." Nikavo reach into his pocket and pulled out a shiny bronze coin. "Press the ear on Dumbledore if you feel in danger."

He handed her the coin. "Oh and if you lose the coin, the only other way to get in here is to kiss someone."

"You don't have to worry about me losing the coin." Hermione said quickly

"Well in case you do, you must kiss them on the lips."

Hermione looked shocked "On the-? Why there and not on the cheek?"

Nikavo shrugged "I don't make up the rules. Maybe the head wizard here is playing a matchmaking role or something. Just remember that only two people can use the coin at once."

"Thanks." Hermione replied sarcastically "Now how do I get out of here?" she asked

"Take my hand." commanded Nikavo

"What-"

Without bothering to repeat himself Nikavo took her hand and with a loud 'pop' landed her back on the beach without showing himself to other sunbathers. Hermione got up and brushed off the sand that clung to her clothing. As she did this she noticed a little girl staring at her with wide eyes. Suddenly the child burst into tears!

"Mommy!" it wailed

"Shh... No it's ok." Hermione gave up trying to quiet the child so she apparted back to the hotel.

She heard voices in the next room. Hermione crept closer. She saw Ginny,Ron and Harry sitting and talking in hushed was the first to spot her.

"Hermione!" he got up and rushed over to her "Are you ok?"

She nodded "Yeah I think so."

By now Ginny had led Hermione to a chair "What happened?"she asked pouring Hermione a cup of lemonade

"I don't know." replied Hermione

"Maybe you need to rest." suggested Harry

"No I'm good."

Ginny got up. "Well if your sure, Harry and I are going for a walk."

"Okay." Hermione managed a smile "Have fun."

Ron didn't say anything. He didn't want them to go. He had a feeling that there is something dangerous lurking on the beach. He tried his best to ignore the feeling and brush it away. Ginny and Harry left on their walk leaving Hermione and Ron alone in the kitchen. Finally Hermione got up.

"I'm going to take a shower." she said

Ron didn't say anything. Hermione shrugged. She went upstairs. After her shower Hermione changed into a jean knee length skirt and a purple striped collared shirt with a tank top underneath so she could undo some buttons. When she got downstairs, Hermione sensed that something was wrong. She walked into the kitchen. Ron was no longer in there.

"Ron?" she called uneasily

She was about to turn around when a hand grabbed her arm. Hermione shrieked. She whirled around to see Ron standing there. She was surprised to see he wasn't grinning. He had a serious look on his face.

"What's the matter Ron?"

Ron didn't answer right away. "I think Harry and Ginny are in danger. You said that you were captured on the beach?"

"Yes."

"I don't think Harry and Ginny are completely safe."

"Would it make you feel better if we went to find them?"

Ron looked doubtful "I guess."

Hermione and Ron had walked a little ways down the beach when Hermione and Ron spotted two figures in the distance running toward them.

"Harry!Ginny! Over here!" Hermione shouted

"Why are you guys out here?" Ginny asked

"Ron thought you guys might be in danger-"

Suddenly from out of nowhere a big rock came hurling toward Ginny. But before she could duck it struck her.

"Ginny!"

Harry rushed over to her, holding the back of his head as well. Ginny was laying on the ground,still breathing.

"It's okay." said Hermione looking at Ginny "I think she's just unconsious."

"I think you were right mate. When you said we were in danger." Harry said grimly

Hermione thought of something "I know of somewhere. Where we can get out of this danger zone." she reached into her pocket and pulled out the coin.

"What's that?" Ron asked

"I'll explain later." she said hurriedly

"Okay to get to this place, only two of us can use this coin. The other two-" Hermione paused "have to kiss eachother."

"What?" asked Harry confused

"Don't make me repeat it." Hermione begged

"Nevermind I heard you." Harry said

"Okay so Ron and I will take the coin and-"

Harry interuppted her "I can't kiss Ginny. She's unconcious." Harry pointed out

Hermione looked at him. Then at Ron.

"So you take the coin and Ron and I will-" Hermione paused "Just go Harry. Make sure it works. Press that button on Dumbledore's ear."

Harry pressed it. And suddenly he was gone.

"Well atleast they're safe."said Hermione quietly

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Ron asked

"Yeah." Hermione mumbled

"Well." Ron said looking at her

Hermione looked away toward the hotel. Suddenly her eyes were wide with fear.

"Look!" she whispered

Ron looked and saw a figure coming toward them.

"It's him." Hermione said her voice filled with fear

"Who-"

But before he could finish his sentence Hermione turned to him.

"Quick! Kiss me."

So he did,on the cheek. But when they pulled back nothing happened. Hermione looked frantically in the direction of the runner.

"He said that kissing would work." Hermione paused "Wait you kissed me on the cheek."

"Yeah, so."

"He said on the lips." Hermione blushed "I know. It's awkward."

"I hope he didn't just make that up."

Hermione leaned in "I doubt it. He seemed pretty serious."

The figure was now on top of them. It was a follower of Lord Voldemort. A death eater to be sure. They didn't have to be told to know it. Hermione could see the fire in it's eyes. Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands. Ron stepped in front of Hermione as if to protect her. He raised his wand...**'silengia' **The death eater effortlessly blocked the spell and sent one back at Ron who was knocked to the ground by the impact.

"You won't win," the death eater hissed " Lord Voldemort isss powerful with me. Count on lossssing."

Hermione stepped forward and sent a stupify spell to the death eater. Who didn't blocked it in time. She helped Ron to his feet.

"Thanks." he said gratefully

"What're friends for?" she asked

Then the death eater came unstupified and stood up. **"Ssssalegmicia!" **it hissed

Hermione put up her wand **'Tortenchis!' **she shouted blocking the spell. Before the death eater could figure out she'd blocked it Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, pulling him close to her. She kissed him on the lips. Suddenly it felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on them. The blur of the beach wizzed passed them and dropped them into a prison like cell. Hermione fell next to Ron.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah."

Ron got up and brushed himself off. He held out a hand for Hermione who took it. When he pulled her up they were standing close. They gazed into eachothers eyes. But then Hermione averted her eyes to look around the room. Harry was leaning over Ginny. Trying to revive her. Ron walked over to them.

"Is she okay?"

Hermione walked over there too and shooed them out of the way.

"Give her some air you two."

"I'm sure she'll be okay." said a voice

Harry,Ron and Hermione all looked at the speaker.

"Oh it's just you Nikavo."

"Hello." he replied

Hermione noticed that his voice was a little edgey. "What's wrong?"

"Be careful whereever you go Hermione. For when you least expect it, something appears."

Suddenly Harry doubled over in pain, grasping his scar. Hermione ran over to him. Ron however looked through the doorway, into the room beyond. He saw to red eyes glisining out of the dark. He blinked and looked again. Nope they were still there. They body that belonged to the eyes came into view. Ron gasped. Hermione heard him, looked in the doorway and screamed. It was hideous .It had on long black billowing robes. It's red eyes felt no love but held the most heartwrenching evil and hate. Harry felt like his head was splitting in two. Lord Voldemort had come to pay a visit.

"Hello Harry." he said

And with a flick of his wand Lord Voldemort soon held Harry's in his hand.


	2. Part 2: The Escape

**PART II : ESCAPE**

Voldemort looked at Harry through red eyes. Then he turned to Nikavo.

"Take the others and leave the boy with me." he said

Nikavo walked over to Ginny and helped her up. She tried to hold back "No, Harry I won't go." she said struggling

Harry looked at her "I'll be okay." he said but knew better

Voldemort gave him an evil grin " Don't get your hopes up."

Nikavo indicated for Ron and Hermione to follow. Ginny wouldn't go without a fight. "Let me go!" she said

"Harry! NO! "

Harry looked at her. A pained expression on his face. "I love you Ginny."

Ginny stopped struggling tears running down her face.

"Just go. I'll see you later. Go."

Ginny finally gave up and was forced to hope. She managed a small smile "I love you too Harry."

Nikavo guided her to the door where Voldemort stood. Ginny spat at him. And looked him straight in the eye without flinching at their coldness. "Even the evil you hold won't kill the love Harry and I share."

Voldemort just pushed her into the hallway where Ron and Hermione already stood bound. Nikavo quickly tied Ginny's hands behind her back. She looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Be glad neither of you are Harry Potter. And that you've got eachother."

Hermione started to speak but Nikavo shushed her. "This way." he said

He led them down the hall. Into a library. "I figured Hermione might like to read."

Hermione looked at him oddly.

Nikavo cleared his throat. "The statues in this library are the classic kind. I think you will find them most helpful."

Ron and Ginny looked at him as if he were nuts. Hermione however looked thoughtful. Suddenly Nikavo grabbed his throat and made a choking noise. Out of nowhere Ron Hermione and Ginny heard a voice. It was Voldemort.

_"Nikavo. You know the conciquences for betrayal. " the voice paused "You will pay."_

Then Nikavo fell to the floor. Hermione went over to him. She felt for his pulse.

"He's unconcious, but alive." she said scared

"Good. But he's a fool."Ron said sniggering

"Why?" asked Ginny

Ron reached into his pocket and took out a wand. "He didn't take away these."

Hermione looked at the door. "Yeah well the door is locked ,but there's also an antilock charm on it."

Ron looked at her weirdly "How do you know?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "I checked."

Ron shrugged.

Ginny threw up her hands "How are we going to get out of here? Harry's going to die. He needs us."

"Ginny calm down-"

"Calm down! How can I be calm at a time like this? You don't understand." Ginny shook her head

Hermione glared at her "Don't even think for a minute that I don't understand Ginny. Harry's been my friend longer then he's been your boyfriend so you can just get over that idea quickly. Harry's encountered Voldemort more then once and survived. I happen to think you don't believe in him. And if that's not a lack of faith then I don't know what is." Hermione finished in one breath

Ron looked at her. Then at Ginny. "Will you two stop it?"

Just then the door opened and a tall man walked in. He gave them a cold stare. Then fixed his piercing eyes on Ginny. "You!" he said suddenly making her jump "Come with me."

Ginny got up. The man grabbed Ginny' arm making her wince. Just then Ron stood up. "Let go of her!"

Then man turned slowly toward him. Ron had his fists clenched. "Where are you taking her?"

The man took a step toward him. But Ron stood his ground. Hermione at this point was standing nearby, her hand in her pocket holding her wand. "Ron." she said walking toward him "Don't do anything. Please."

Ron didn't answer but kept his gaze on the man "Answer me."

The man opened his mouth to speak causing Ron and Hermione to be distracted. But instead of speaking the mysterious man muttered a spell. Suddenly Ron and Hermione were lifted off their feet and thrown against the wall.

"Ron! Hermione." shouted Ginny

Ron and Hermione lay slumped against the wall. Ginny struggled but the man held her in a vice grip.

"Stop struggling or you'll meet the same fate as your foolish friends."

Ginny at once stopped struggling. The man didn't relax his grip. He led her out into the hallway and back into the room Harry was in. The man pushed her in and locked the door.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted running over to him.

Harry was unhurt but had his hand over his scar because it was hurting.

"Are you okay?" she asked frantically giving him a hug

"Yeah I'm great. I have a slight headache."

"Where's Voldemort?"

"Oh he left. When to get some torture device." to Ginny's surprise Harry grinned "This time Voldemort wanted to see me being tortured. And you too."

"How sweet of him. The dear." Ginny lowered her voice "We've got to get out of here."

Just then the door opened and the room got chilly. Harry once again grabbed his scar in pain. Voldemort entered the room once again. Only this time a dementor followed him.

-**MEANWHILE-**

Ron groaned as he turned on his side. He sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around and slowly he realized where he was.

"You've been out for a while." said a voice

Ron whirled around and saw Nikavo standing beside the fire.

"Oh it's you." Ron said

"Yeah." said Nikavo

Ron smirked then realized something or someone rather, was missing "Where's Hermione?"

Nikavo pointed in the corner "Over there. Still out cold." then Nikavo left.

Ron ran over to where Hermione lay. She was slumped against the wall. Ron shook her gently.

"Hermione! Hermione wake up!" Ron cried "Comon."

Hermione stirred. Her eyes flew open. Hermione attempted to sit up but groaned and fell back against the wall. Ron instantly put his hand behind her and helped her sit up.

"Thanks." she managed

Ron nodded

Hermione looked around "How long have I been out?" she asked

"I don't really know." he replied "I only just got up."

"Oh." said Hermione

Ron looked at her and realized tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything. I don't know what to do." she said wiping them away

Ron sighed "It's okay. Harry can get through it. So can Ginny." he said

To Ron's surprised Hermione turned to him. She looked at him through tear filled eyes. "Thanks. Ron."

She laid her head on his shoulder. Ron tensed up for a minute ,then he relaxed. He started to stroke her hair.

She closed her eyes and was lost in the moment. Ron put his arm around Hermione for protection. Pretty soon Hermione was asleep.

**-HALF HOUR LATER**-

Hermione woke up to Ron shaking her gently. Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's up?" she asked

"It's been four hours and we haven't heard from Harry or Ginny."

Hermione stayed sitting on the couch "Well what do you expect? Voldemort won't just let them come and give us a heads up on what's going on."

Ron looked at her "I know but there has to be some way to get out of here."

Hermione looked at the desk sitting across the room. There wasn't alot on it. Just a few books and a cup of pencils which was placed beside the statue of merlin.

Hermione suddenly gasped

"What?" asked Ron

"The statue! Of course! I'm so stupid."  
"What about the statue?" asked Ron looking confused

"Remeber? Nikavo said that the statues are classics! That means..." she didn't finish the sentence but instead walked across the room followed by Ron. Hermione went over to the desk and examined the statue. Finally she found what she was looking for. A little button was situated below the ear of Merlin. Hermione pressed it. They stood still for a minute. Hermione looked dissapointed. Ron tapped her on the shoulder.  
"What?" she asked impatiently looking at him. she saw his eyes widen.

"Look." he said pointing

Hermione looked at the place he was pointing. She beamed when she saw a hole in the wall leading down a passage. The hole had previously been occupied by a bookshelf which was now nowhere to be seen. Ron and Hermione walked cautiously toward it. They peared through the hole and saw nothing but pulled out her wand.

"Lumos!" she whispered

Ron took a step in. Then he turned to her "You're a thumpin' smart witch Hermione."

Hermione laughed "Hey it was Nikavo."

They entered the passageway. It gave them shivers because it was so dark. Sure the wand gave off light but it didn't help keep them warm. Ron led the way glancing back every once in a while to make sure Hermione was still there. Hermione appreciated this without showing it. They walked along for a little while. Then the passage gradually began to get narrower. Then just suddenly it ended. Ron stood there puzzled.

"I don't think we followed the right trail. Maybe we should go-"

Hermione cut him off by motioning for him to be quiet. "Listen!" she said pressing her ear to the wall.

Ron did the same. Then he heard it.

**BACK IN THE ROOM WITH VOLDEMORT...**

"I've been waiting to see you Harry. Now your pretty little girlfriend will have to suffer."

"Yeah right. To Harry your nothing but a big bully. He's beat you once and what makes you think he won't do it again?" snapped Ginny

Voldemort looked at her and laughed evily "Foolish girl. I'm to weak to do anything. That's what the dementor is for. Now let's see here. Ah, yes Harry I would give you this," said Voldemort pulling out Harry's wand "But I'm afraid I'm not in a very good mood." he laughed evily once more

**BEHIND THE WALL...**

Hermione and Ron straighted up. "It's Harry and Ginny in there." said Hermione

"Yeah." replied Ron "But how can we get in there?"

Hermione pulled out her wand "I know how. But we have to wait for the right moment." she paused "Okay here's the plan."

They delved into Hermione's plan that would either be the beginning of escape or be the death of them.

**MEANWHILE...** the dementor moved closer. Voldemort said something to it that Harry and Ginny couldn't understand.

"I'll let you enjoy watching your girly friend being tortured don't worry I'll get to you." hissed Voldemort

Harry moved in front of Ginny "You're not going to do anything to us."he said fiercly

Voldemort gave an evil laugh then he raised Harry's wand "That's where you're wrong dear boy." Voldemort giggled

He[voldemort] raised the wand and said 'ropanit!' and suddenly Harry was thrown against the wall. Before that happened though Harry whispered to Ginny "It's expecto patronum. To get rid of the dementor think happy thoughts and say those words. I'll help you out if you need it."

Ginny looked at him questioningly. After he hit the wall Harry felt ropes springing up around him. He was bound.

"Now watch, Ginny was it, being tortured in front of your very eyes Potter." said Voldemort adding in disgust

Ginny put her hand in her pocket where she felt around for her wand It wasn't there. She looked at Voldemort for the first with fear on her face. He held up her wand. The dementor moved closer. Harry looked around comon Hermione and Ron, now would be the time to rescue us. Ginny could feel the dementor's

cold breath upon her.

**BACK IN THE PASSAGEWAY...** Hermione had just finished telling Ron the plan which he readily agreed to. "Okay stand back." Hermione said aiming her wand at the wall.

Ron moved back a ways. Hermione moved beside him. "_Barbota!_ " she shouted

It only took a split second for the spell to work. Ron didn't waste a second. He went through the hole in the felt as if a bucket of water had been poured on him. What he saw stunned him.

Ginny was on the floor trembling. A demetor floated nearby having been startled by the noise. Harry was being held up against the wall by ropes and Voldemort was standing in the corner, eyes on fire, looking angry enough to pull Ron out of his startledness. Ron pointed his wand at Harry and said "_portenit _" Harry fell to the floor. Hermione had come in and luckily noone had seen her because they were so startled by Ron's appearence. She pointed her wand at Voldemort and whispered "_Avio wand_" Harry's wand flew into her hand and she tossed it to him. Harry then pointed his at the dementor and shouted "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

The silvery stuff shot out and the dementor backed off. It went out the door and into the hallway. After all this happened Voldemort started laughing. The laughter grew louder until suddenly it stopped. He looked at all of them with a piercing stare. "You are all very smart. But I'm afraid you still won't win."

Before any of them could do anything Voldemort said a spell that sent all four of them slamming into the wall. Voldemort then disappeared. Vanished. Poof! He was gone.

Hermione was the first to come out of shock. "Comon lets get out of here!"

Harry and Ginny grabbed the coin. They vanished.

Hermione turned to Ron "You ready." she asked

"Hermione, I've never not been ready." he said

Despite all that had happened they both burst out laughing. Hermione leaned in and they kissed.

The same sensation swept over them and they landed on the beach. Hermione looked around and saw Harry and Ginny standing not far off. They were hugging. Hermione and Ron walked over to them. Hermione hugged Harry and then Ginny.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she said

Ron nodded "Yeah I'm glad you're okay too."

Hermione turned to him. She hugged him. "Thanks Ron. You did wonderfully."

Ron hugged her back "You did too." he paused "Let's get back to the hotel before anything else goes wrong." he said


End file.
